The present invention relates to light processing apparatus for creating visual effects with light from a light source, and to signs, display panels and other lighting products utilizing such processing apparatus.
Various conventional decorative or display lighting devices utilize fibre optics or light guides. Typically, white light from a light source is passed through a colour wheel onto the circular common end of a harness of fibre optic light guides. The output ends or "tails" of the fibre optic light guides are then positioned on a display surface such as a sign in a pre-selected pattern to create a desired visual effect. The colour wheel may be rotated through a sequence of colours so as to create an end effect which simulates movement and flow.
Existing decorative lighting devices suffer from a number of drawbacks, including uneven illumination. When the colour wheel is rotated, a colour front initially illuminates only a few of the light fibres situated at the edge of the common end. As the colour front moves across the surface of the common end, an increasing number of light fibres are illuminated, but as the colour wheel continues its movement, fewer light fibres are illuminated. The net result is disproportionate illumination and uneven colour flow. Another problem with conventional lighting systems is the risk of heat damage to colour wheels caused by high intensity focused light, including discoloration, distortion and disintegration. This problem can be avoided by using colour wheels made from relatively robust and expensive materials such as glass, but glass colour wheels are heavy and require larger drive motors. Standard colour wheels are also incapable of utilizing the full spectrum of colour combinations. Furthermore, conventional systems are inefficient in that they do not facilitate the sequencing of fibre optic strands into pre-determined positions to create a desired end effect.
There is accordingly a need for a low cost light processing system which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.